


Morrigan and the Mabari

by Pacman1017



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love/Hate, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacman1017/pseuds/Pacman1017
Summary: It's nearly night at the camp. Morrigan is fully concentrated on reading Flemeth's grimoire and Alistair is pondering on his future. Suddenly, a wild mabari Dog appears and gives attention to an annoyed Morrigan. Alistair comes to the rescue, only to be confronted with an unexpected behaviour.
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Leliana/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morrigan and the Mabari

It was getting late at the camp as the moonlight beamed in a sky full of stars. The Warden and his companion were preparing for a long day of traveling, hopefully getting a good night sleep to gather their forces. The main campfire was slowly dying out as only one sleepless person remained; that person was Alistair. A smaller campfire not too far away, which belonged to the Witch of the Wild, was still lit up. Morrigan was also unable to sleep, albeit the reason differed from Alistair.

Alistair had a lot on his shoulders since he knew of the implication of his position on the throne. Having the destiny of Ferelden depend on him wasn't exactly a relaxing thought, not to mention that nobody seemed to genuinely care for his opinion. Morrigan, on the other hand, was so deeply enraptured in Flemeth's grimoire that she didn't want to stop reading, no matter how late it was getting. She was so concentrated that she failed to detect the incoming beast charging at her.

"Woof!"

A hairy and stinky beast jumped on the Witch, ready to eat her. Its weight pushed her off the stool she was sitting on. At the sight of the grimoire nearly falling into the fire, Morrigan screamed as if she was being mauled by darkspawn, but she managed to save it in time.

Barely a few seconds passed before the Warden was standing there in only his undergarment, daggers in his hands and ready to strike. He was accompanied by Leliana who seemed to come out of the same tent, also standing in only her undergarments.

"What is happening here?" Leliana asked, visibly confused.

Alistair and the others followed shortly after. Most of them were clearly pulled out of their slumbers in an unpleasant manner.

Morrigan stood up and held the book closely to her chest. "This… this _beast_!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the mabari, who was trying to lick it and smother her with dog drool. "What an absolutely disgusting animal. Why don't you get it of it!"

She wasn't particularly fond of the Dog already, but that made her lose her temper. This animal had disturbed her in during her most important reading, one that could save the entire humanity, and it had almost burned the grimoire into ashes! Without thinking through, she kicked the dog on the side, strongly enough that it whined and cowered in fear.

" _Hey_! You don't hit an animal like that," Alistair said outrageously as he pulled the Dog away from Morrigan. His voice shook her. She had never heard him speak in such serious and threatening voice, coming from deep within. She felt a pang of remorse, yet she could only think of saving her own ego. 

She scoffed. "Alistair, you should watch where your dog is going."

Alistair continued to reassure the Dog by petting it. He snickered. "Oh I sure will. I will make sure this dog will not ever come close to you again."

His voice was full of venom, almost spitting it back at her. 

"Hm, could you two try to settle this quietly? We thought there were darkspawn here…" the Warden said with a yawn.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was forced to join this guy's party. In her opinion, he was still a spoiled noble, despite being a competent leader.

"Leliana, what were you doing in our Warden's tent, I wonder?" Zevran suddenly chimed in.

The red-haired chantry girl blushed, clearly in a vulnerable state without her clothing. She hid behind the Warden. "Wellー"

"We are in a relationship," the Warden said bluntly, glaring at his companions. "One that does not concern anyone. Happy now?"

Oghren snorted. "Was wondering where those noises were coming from… Gathering forces, eh?"

"Everyone, go back to sleep. Do I have to remind you that we have a long day tomorrow?" Wynne said. She turned at the two sources of the commotion. "Alistair and Morrigan, that also concerns you two."

These two both stood there ashamed like children being scolded by their grandmother… a hit to their egos. It didn't take long before the camp went back to peace and quiet. Morrigan finally secured her sacred grimoire in her tent and set up her bedroll.

She felt bad. She really did. Stinky mabaris weren't her favourite thing the world, but she never wished to hurt the animal, or any animal for this matter… She never thought she'd have to do this, yet there she was, standing in front of Alistair's tent.

When she got near the tent, the Dog growled and whined at the same time, unsure of what she was going to do. She hesitated before tending her hand forward.

"Seriously Morrigan, can't you just leave the dog alone?" Alistair had his arms crossed over his chest. 

He was seriously intimidating in the near-obscurity. She was standing close enough to him that she could see how huge he was next to her, even without his armor. The rumors were true... he was a muscular man. Even without his armor and only in a tunic, she didn't fail to notice his muscular shape. Plus, he seemed taller than usual. 

_No._ She couldn't admit that Alistair was even slightly good-looking… _He is not remotely._

She was taken aback. She only wanted to pet the dog and ended up all vulnerable and exposed to the one man that annoyed her the most. Part of her still wanted to argue, but there was no point in doing so.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What?" Alistair stood there in disbelief. Morrigan had emotions? "Apologize? Really?"

Alistair shivered as he felt a pinch of sympathy for her. To him, she was a cold and opportunist witch-thief who barely seemed human. Yet for a moment, he could see a piece of humanity in her, as if she had unravelled a hidden sensitive side. He almost felt compelled to comfort her... _Curse his natural tendency to be empathize with people..._

"Yes I said that, are you deaf?"

Ah. _Nevermind_ , Alistair told himself. _False hopes._

"I didn't even know you had the capacity to apologize. You know, you're an evil Witch. And evil Witches don't have emotions."

She rolled her eyes at Alistair's comment. It was more like him, with his moronic retorts. She preferred him like that, when he was unattractive.

"Anyhow," he continued, "I accept your apologies. For all the teasing and abuse you put me through-"

"Am not asking for your forgiveness, fool. I am apologizing to your dog."

The Dog lifted an ear and tilted its head. Morrigan petted it softly at first to earn its trust, then the mabari slowly eased with her touch. She gently rubbed the back of his ears.

"Good boy," she said under her breath. The dog happily rolled over, as if saying _apologies accepted!_

Alistair couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Morrigan had a heart deep inside. For the first time since Ostagar, his perception of the Witch of the Wilds had changed. She was still ruthless and hostile to him, but the fact that she had a soft side… and that he was the only one to have witnessed it left him even more perplexed. He couldn't make sense of what he was feeling. Why she didn't hide it from him was a mystery, it was completely out of character, coming from her.

Morrigan never admitted her amiability for animals, especially the mabari companion. But at least they got along better… She also became somewhat nicer to Alistair, who welcomed it with wide arms. Of course it was never kind, always filled with sarcastic remarks, but there was definitely a lesser tension between them both.


End file.
